jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
Lagnarium Isle (A.K.A WIP) 14th May 2011 -Removed the now unnecessary tailoring models -Started thinking of more ideas 15th May 2011 -Fixed Issues with the Inquisition (Heretics etc.) -Added Deity Selection (w/ Descriptions to starting area) -Added Barrow in Eastbridge Swamplands -Added Longsword which makes you immune to cold (Will be very hard to find, maybe sold for insanely high amount?) 20th May 2011 -Added NEW Henchmen system (Currently 11 Henchmen) -Fixed XP issues with the modules Subrace system -Fixed Loss of Subrace Powers on Death with subraces. 22nd May 2011 -Disabled the OOC widget (It was bugged) -Added an arena where you can kill monsters for Gold. (But no XP) Theres still a fairly big problem of "What do I do with the Monster if the player is killed?" 11th June 2011 -Added a challenge for players to join the Ice Mages (Involving a Quest) -Added persistance across resets for local variables -Added "Invest In Merchants guild" feature which gains gold every so often -Added Pickable plants (for herbs etc.) -Modified the effect of certain things on cold. (e.g: Nights are MUCH colder) -Added an Interior to New Northtown Palace -A lot of other "little" things including several bug fixes. 16th June 2011 -Added a bank to New Northtown (Money only) -Made it so you can break into the bank and steal the gold from the bank vault -Added a Garotte which can only be used by Rogues to the dodgy "Shady Character" merchant. 30th June 2011 -Fixed Issues relating to persistancy of the tradeskills system (hopefully) -Added some more Areas, some of these have minor issues -Made it so more people can attempt to join the Glacii Including failed inquisitors 26th July 2011 Between the Last update and now I have: -Fixed Several Minor and Major Issues -Added Two Battlefield "Warzone" Areas. -Added Escortable Caravans (Fixed in version 12.1) -Added an 'Optional' Anti-Character Theft System, You can set it up by yourself when making a new Char, you'll have to ask a DM to initialise it for you on existing characters (added Version 12.1) //The System works like this. It stores Data about the Character when they Initialise it. //and check it against the same data when they relog. The System is entirely optional. -Added Player Ownable Settlements (3 at this time) -Made it so Inquisitors can't attempt to join the Glacii -Changed the Werewolf System from the old inefficent one to a New One which works -Added Infection Toggle to the Werewolf Menu (12.1) -Added a Menu for DMs whilst they're on player so they can have some effect on the world without being on DM. 14th August 2011 -Re-written shop scripting so that it could fix the appraise issues (Sell for more than you buy) -Various Faction Changes (e.g: Wildecoast War) -Added New Northtown Army Faction -A Few New Areas -Made it so the Anti-Character theft system activatable from the Crafting Skills Menu -Commandable Soldiers for all factions -Various Minor and Major changes and fixes At this point we moved to the other forums Update: Lagnarium Isle 1.01/1.02 New Features -Imperial Navy Faction with ~Patrols with a chance of encountering pirates ~Wages accumulate each day (and are saved persistently) ~Transport between Wildecoast and Northtown for members of the Imperial Navy (They aren't involved in the war) -Ferries that currently only go from Wildecoast to Northtown but that will be changed in the next version and more transport links will be added. -New Area: Wildecoast, Docks. -Another Attempt to prevent the occurrence of the flight bug (This one should work, it now makes sure the person possesses the flight widget so the bug won't affect as many people!) -Portals to Areas near to the city added to the New Northtown adventurers guild Update 1.03 New Features -Some of the Bugs of the Previous version fixed -Alcohol has a Purpose (Minor Regen) -Pirates ~Raid Merchant Ships as a Pirate ~New Area: Pirates Rock -Fixed the Silverpond Castle Escape Tunnel so it can be exited as well as entered. -Redesigned Silverpond Castle Escape Tunnel 1.04 New Features -Witch Kings New Content. -Wildecoast as a Starting city -Daily Income for The New Northtown Army faction (If I get around to it) -More affordable merchants in Wildecoast to make it a worthwhile option as a starting city -Wildecoast Inn and Wizards Tower -Free Rest in Inn rooms (Bedroll and Food rations not Required) Fixes -Sail to Pirate Isle fixed -Join Pirate faction fixed -Some conversation placeables fixed -Decreased Alcohol Heal (It was way to high on the spirits) Other Modules I have no information about the Updates in the othe rmodules.